Shimerigawa Kageru
(Goalkeeper) |number = 18 |element = Wind |team = Teikoku Gakuen (Ares) (captain, temporary) |seiyuu = Shimowada Hiroki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven SD |debut_anime = Episode 008 (Ares)}} Shimerigawa Kageru ( ) was the substitute goalkeeper for Teikoku Gakuen. Profile Eleven License *''"This new face at Teikoku Gakuen is a young rich boy who is so terrible at reading between the lines that it’s almost admirable. His single most outstanding talent is getting on the nerves of the other members of his team. His father holds an important position at the company of the team’s sponsor, Kidou Juukou."'' ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"His father is an executive at Kidou Juukou, the team’s sponsor, so he quickly bid to be goalkeeper upon entering the club. He is unmatched when it comes to gathering hostility from those around him."'' Appearance He has a ginger bobcut, black eyes with gray circles under them and small fangs. Plot Shimerigawa made his first appearance in episode 8; being introduced directly by Kageyama Reiji as the newest member of Teikoku Gakuen during the team meeting. His sudden introduction, along with his theatrical manners, shocked his new teammates, who were unaware - aside for Genda Koujirou - of his identity as the son of one of the academy's higher ups. Later, during the match of the preliminaries between Teikoku Gakuen and Inakuni Raimon, he is placed as the main goalkeeper by Kageyama, heavily irritating Genda for Shimerigawa's arrogance and dereliction toward his position. And to make matters worse, he contributed to darken his teammates' mood with the request of have the captain armband, claiming to be the naturally thing to ask as the commander's trump card. At the end, despite his companions' reticence, his request is granted by Kazemaru Ichirouta, who forced Sakuma Jirou to agree to reluctantly. After the kickoff, however, his hubris was not supported by his abilities, showing to be completely inadequate for his role as goalkeeper and inexperienced: he was unable to control his fear of the ball and allowed Kozoumaru Sasuke's Fire Tornado to score the first goal without difficulties. This, along with his companion's difficulties to deal with their new spikes given by Kageyama, made for Teikoku the match really difficult, building up Inakuni Raimon players' desire of victory. Nevertheless, this does not made him to take down his conceit, making fun of his companion's difficulties and blaming the defenders for the previous goal. His attitude caused Banjou Kazumichi to lose his temper and abandoning his position with the intention of giving him a lesson, but he was stopped by Oono Densuke and Narukami Kenya's words; the three defenders, aware of Shimerigawa's unreliability, started to act as the real wall between Raimon's players and the goal, taking Raimon's several shots. Unfortunately, their initiative was not enough to block Inamori Asuto's one, who closed the first half with a score of 2-0 for Inakuni Raimon. During the intermission, Shimerigawa continued to blame the defenders for his incapacity to protect the goal, threatening them to use his father's position to expel them from the team and, incidentally, from the school. Fortunately, Teikoku's players started to become familiar with their spikes' technology and Kageyama's schemes, taking the lead of the match for the first half of the second half. However, Inakuni Raimon managed to quickly overturned the match in their favor with their unusual playing, breaking Teikoku's Imperial Cycle and scoring their third goal, reaching a draw. This led to a twist of events where the frustration of the players, caused by Shimerigawa's incapacity and consciousness of using Kageyama's dranks to win, made Teikoku defying their coach's orders. This situation, however, was exactly the one Kageyama's expected, ordering Anzai Masaru to switch Shimerigawa for Genda. Shimerigawa, shocked by the news and humiliated by Genda's words - and also privated of the captain armband - quickly asked Kageyama's for explanations, threatening him with the same fashion he done before with his teammates. However, Kageyama coldly ordered him to go away, expelling him from the team and revealing to have actually used him as a mean of boosting Inakuni Raimon's confidence and Teikoku player's comradeship. At the end, Shimerigawa was forced to abandon the field, but this not allowed his team to win, losing 4-3 to Inakuni Raimon. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * * Gallery Kageru Shimerigawa.png|Shimerigawa introducing himself. EL02-17.png|EL02-17. EP-02-060.png|EP-02-060. Trivia *Shimerigawa's Eleven License is the only one with a 2-star rarity. All other licenses are 3-star or above. **It's also the only Eleven License where the position of the player isn't listed. **In the anime, he has 2 versions of Eleven License, one with the second GK uniform of Teikoku and one with the Teikoku tracksuit. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Captains